Munashii Sakura
by Eriol's Legal Lova
Summary: Something to Sakura's family and friends and she becomes Lifeless, she goes to HK to get help. SS l8er, summary inside -Chapter 3-
1. Prologue: How it all began

Eriol's legal Lova: I woz sleepin when this idea got in my head so here it is.  
  
Syaoran: I was sleeping. Sakura was here with me.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Your point being?  
  
Syaoran: I finally go the courage to put my arms around her and you wake me up so that you can write your stupid prologue!!  
  
Eriol's legal Lova: I think Sakura will fall head heels in love with Eriol.  
  
Syaoran: I'm sorry, forgive me oh great author.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: I'll forgive you for now, but you shall find me other anime celebrities to invite. Get it.  
  
Syaoran: Yes  
  
********  
  
Summary: Something happens to Sakura's friends and family, now she's lifeless and has only two purposes: to put an end to the one who hurt her loved ones and die herself. She moves to Hong Kong to find help and step by step finds a new reason to live.  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or else the end of the DVD would be way better but then again I don't see you owning it do I?  
  
*******  
  
Lifeless  
Prologue:  
How it all began  
  
I thought it was going to be a great night, I had just come home from the cinema with my friends but I shouldn't have let my guard down. The wind was abnormally colder than any other night even though it was summer. I'm the Cardmistress, I should have sensed him.  
  
We were laughing at a joke that Tomoyo, my best friend, had made. Me, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika. Only Naoko was missing but she had a date with some new guy, then again I didn't sense him when Naoko presented him to us. What a fool I was, how could I have been so stupid?!  
  
Trying to turn my TV on, but it didn't work and just then suddenly the living room went dark and I still didn't suspect a thing. I went to the kitchen, trying to find candles and I still didn't feel him. I found the candles; I found the matches and when I went in the living room guess what I didn't find. That's right.my friends.  
  
I called their names again and again; and still I didn't feel a thing. Then, right there at my foot was something that caught my eyes; a red stain had just been made. Guess what, it was blood.  
  
I called upon my staff, I called upon Cerberus and I called upon Yue but then again it was too late. There was a thing that I had just forgotten about in all this: my family.  
  
I went upstairs, my brother first. His room was a tad bit open so I went in to find him dead in his bed: blood upon the fresh new sheets. I looked at his still opened eyes that showed fear; a crystalline tear made its way down my face as my eyes couldn't turn away. Finally Yue took me away from the room.  
  
My father next, but I already knew that it was too late. Unlike my brother's room, my father's room was closed. I opened the door to find my father slaughtered to death. His whole room was bloody; tads of his body were everywhere. This time it was Cerberus who took me away from the horror.  
  
Suddenly, a cry of fear could be heard. I summoned fly and wings sprouted from my back. Cerberus used his fire breath to make a hole in the ceiling. It was messy but then again it didn't matter anymore did it?  
  
Cerberus, Yue and I flew outside. I heard the cry again. Penguin Park. We flew to Penguin Park to see Rika's head being cut. Other bodies were around.  
  
Naoko's body had a huge line of blood going from her neck line to the end of her body. Chiharu's body was cut in to, like a symmetrical line, funny how mathematics suddenly pops in my head huh. You already the state of Rika's body. Then, I saw my best friend's body, Tomoyo. It was like my father's, slaughtered into pieces.  
  
Someone called my name; I looked at the direction and saw Eriol. His staff was out and he had a shield on his self preventing the thing that had killed most of my loved one to hurt him, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were at his side. Another crystalline tear escaped from my eyes. I landed next to him and took a good look at our enemy, Yue and Cerberus landed at my side. And so the battle began.  
  
At first Eriol sent him an energy ball but it bounced off to attack Eriol needless to say that Eriol did not survive. At this, he's guardians attacked full force. Ruby Moon was killed as well. Spinel stared in horror. Then, the enemy as I like to call him attacked Yue. I called upon shield but it didn't work for some reason and thus Yue died for his shield failed as well.  
  
The enemy looked at me and smirked.  
  
"My name is Kakou. I'll see you in Hong Kong Cardmistress."  
  
And with that he vanished to leave me with two guardians at my side trying to make me stop crying. I suddenly stopped looked at the side and took Kero and Spinel. Spinel vowed to be my guardian and protect me. I nodded at him and looked at the sky.  
  
At that precious moment I became Munashii Sakura.  
  
****************End of Prologue  
  
Eriol's legal Lova: God, I have to take some sleep so for those who have question as Spinel Sun to help.  
  
Eriol's legal Lova exits  
  
Spinel Sun: For those ignoramuses out there, Munashii means Lifeless and here's the Preview of the next chapter provided by the idiotic Kero.  
  
Kero: I'm not idiotic, whatever that means. Here's the preview.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Class, a new student arrived. I'd like you all to give her a warm welcome. Miss Sakura Kinomoto you may come in and say one or two thing about yourself."  
  
A girl with auburn locks and emerald eyes entered the room, she had a milky face but her eyes were clouded and she had no smile. She wore a red tight Chinese top which had cherry blossom patterns on it; she also had black trousers that showed her curves.  
  
Boys whistled at her but she said and did nothing, she looked lifeless and it almost scared me.  
  
"May I know where I sit professor; I have no intention to introduce myself to such repugnant buffoons." She said from a clear, angelic voice.  
  
Everyone was amazed to how she talked to the professor and what she called the rest of the class but I could see that Meilin would have killed her in the spot. Poor girl, I wonder if she knows what she got herself into. For some reason I can sense a faint pink aura but it seemed as if it almost didn't exist.  
  
"Next to Mister Li Syaoran, if you would please raise your hand Mr. Li."  
  
End of Preview  
  
Spinel Sun: I guess the sensible thing to say is review.  
  
Sakura: Who wants Fried Octopus?  
  
Spinel Sun flies at the speed of light to the Fried Octopus.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Ch1: First day of school

Eriol's Legal Lova: I can't believe it, I only got good reviews. It's a dream come true.  
  
Syaoran: I have brought you Hitomi Kanzaki from Escaflowne: A girl in Gaea  
  
Hitomi: Hello  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Good job Syaoran, now I have a question for you Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi: Go on.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: What are your current feelings for Amano, Allen and Van?"  
  
Hitomi: Amano, Friendship, Allen, Hatred and Van, Love.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Good, good. What would you do if I bring Van here?  
  
Hitomi: I'd probably get into a make out session with him.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: VAN, your girl wants you!!  
  
Van enters and starts making out with Hitomi.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Well, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but I don't know why you make such a fuss about that 'cause you don't own it either *stuck tongue out*. Now on with the story.  
  
***************  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Change of Pov*  
  
**Change of place**  
  
***************  
  
Summary: Something happens to Sakura's friends and family, now she's lifeless and has only two purposes: to put an end to the one who hurt her loved ones and die herself. She moves to Hong Kong to find help and step by step finds a new reason to live.  
  
**************  
  
Munashii Sakura  
  
Chapter One:  
  
First day of school  
  
A woman with golden eyes and long black hair put in hair dress slowly walked through the corridors of her huge mansion. Yelan Li was a woman of power, she had five children. Four daughters: Xiefa, Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei. And a son who was to become the Li clan leader: Xiao Lang although many people called him Syaoran.  
  
During the last week, Yelan Li has felt a strong yet disturbed power. She fears that this great power might become evil if not turn to the good direction. The power she has felt seemed to have lost total hope in life and wishes death.  
  
Yelan Li went to her son's personal training room. She could hear her son's sword, she was pleased with him but she also knew how her son despised her from all the training she made him go through.  
  
Yelan Li entered the training room and signaled her son to come to her. He looked at her slightly surprised, his amber eyes blank. His messy chocolate hair dripping with his sweat.  
  
"Yes mother." He said  
  
"I have a mission for you. I have sensed a new power arriving in Hong Kong, this power is troubled. If the person holding the power doesn't find the will to live then I'm afraid that the world is doomed. This power is young yet more powerful that me. The person holding the power must be around your age, find this person and bring it here. Do you understand my son?" Yelan said  
  
"Yes mother. I'll go to school now." Syaoran Li bowed and left her mother to her thought.  
  
'I hope you succeed in your mission my son. What could have been so drastic that could have driven this power crazy?' She thought 'be careful my son.'  
  
*** With Sakura ***  
  
Sakura awoke early and trained. She had a blank expression on her face and her once cheery smile was gone. When she finished training she wrote a note to her two guardians:  
  
Dear Kero and Spinel,  
  
I have gone to school; if you're hungry I have left Puddings and fried Octopus in the fridge. Serve yourselves. I will look around Hong Kong for awhile so don't expect me back early.  
  
Love,  
Sakura  
  
Sakura sighed as she put her shoes on. 'So much has changed; I'll get you Kakou if it's the last thing I do.' She thought. Sakura didn't know how she managed to enroll in a school in HK but she did and that was what was important. Sakura finally arrived at the school, Hong Kong High.  
  
It was a big bright building and might I add huge. Sakura sighed once again as she looked for the office. She finally founded.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" A cheery woman said.  
  
'God, does she know that every second we pass in this life someone dies.' Sakura thought  
  
"I'm the new student, Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said lifelessly.  
  
The woman was quiet startled by Sakura and she looked at her eyes finding nothing.  
  
"Umm.Right, here's your timetable; do you need any help finding your class?" The woman asked  
  
'Duh, I'm new!' Sakura thought, but she only nodded. The woman brought her to a class telling her to wait for the teacher to say her name.  
  
** With Syaoran **  
  
". and then this Namiko just came in front of him and tried to slap me." Meilin was talking on and on and on.  
  
Syaoran was getting bored, when the teacher came in. The class didn't notice and kept on talking until:  
  
"CLASS, WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET!!" The teacher, Professor Hoishimaru Namayaki, shouted.  
  
Everyone in the class looked at him with surprised looks. Finally the teacher broke the silence.  
  
** Syaoran's Pov **  
  
"Class, a new student arrived. I'd like you all to give her a warm welcome. Miss Sakura Kinomoto you may come in and say one or two thing about yourself."  
  
A girl with auburn locks and emerald eyes entered the room, she had a milky face but her eyes were clouded and she had no smile. She wore a red tight Chinese top which had cherry blossom patterns on it; she also had black trousers that showed her curves. Her hair was done in a messy bun with strand coming down. She lifeless and it almost scared me.  
  
"May I know where I sit professor; I have no intention to introduce myself to such repugnant buffoons." She said from a clear, angelic voice.  
  
Everyone was amazed to how she talked to the professor and what she called the rest of the class but I could see that Meilin would have killed her in the spot. Poor girl, I wonder if she knows what she got herself into. For some reason I can sense a faint pink aura but it seemed as if it almost didn't exist.  
  
"Next to Mister Li Syaoran, if you would please raise your hand Mr. Li." Prof. Namayaki said  
  
I raised my hand receiving glares from some boys, she was right they really are buffoons. As she sat next to me I could feel her faint aura but it wasn't powerful at all and barely noticeable. 'Could this be the girl my mother was talking about, but her aura seems so faint.' I thought.  
  
** Sakura's Pov **  
  
"Have you finished trying to figure out how powerful I am?" I asked. He was a Li. He had a forest green aura, it was warm and cozy and I could feel myself drown to it.  
  
He looked at me with surprise written all over his face. I sighed.  
  
"How did you. never mind." He shook his head  
  
I set my stuff on the table and closed my eyes. I know he was looking at me but who cares (Starsakura: Sorry but my sis isn't making it love at first sight. Eriol's Legal Lova: and what are you gonna do about is sis. Anyway back to the story.) I concentrated on freeing a tenth of my aura so that he would stop annoying me although he is pretty cute. Stop that, you cannot get close to someone.  
  
** Normal Pov **  
  
Syaoran gasped at how much power she had, he's mother was right: if she went to the wrong hand the world could be doomed. After her aura died down he could hear her curse under her breath but decided not to say anything. After the bell rung she went straight out the classroom, not bothering to look back.  
  
"Syaoran, are you coming or not?" Meilin said impatiently.  
  
"Umm, yeah. You remember I told you this morning that my mother had asked me to find a person holding a great power?" Syaoran asked, Meilin nodded with a puzzled look.  
  
"I just found her." And with that Syaoran made his way out to find Sakura.  
  
** Sakura's Pov (Eriol's legal lova: It's annoying, every time I change Pov) **  
  
I have to find Kakou; after I defeat him I can die in peace. Maybe I should ask the Li guy some help. I walked up to a blooming Sakura tree and climbed up to sit on a branch. Yeah that's it; I'll ask Li and of course he should say yes because it's an evil person right. Why do I want him there? (DENSE, DENSE, DENSE).  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto-san!" someone called  
  
I jumped down the tree to find myself nose to nose with Li. I could feel the heat on my face but I backed away and asked him what he wanted.  
  
"Umm, would you like me to show you around HK? Me and my cousin Meilin" He said motioning to a girl with ruby eyes and long jet black hair.  
  
"Sure." I said  
  
** After school, Normal Pov **  
  
Sakura wasn't so lifeless but she didn't talk much either. She waited for Syaoran and Meilin so that they could show her around HK. Syaoran and Meilin arrived soon enough to find Sakura waiting for them. Meilin looked at her, she didn't like her one bit even if her aunty wanted her to come to the house what could make her think that she wasn't evil yet. 'Maybe she's already in the sides of evil, I wonder if she even has friends? Not likely with that kind of face, she's so pale you would think she could collapse and die any moment.' Meilin thought.  
  
"Don't worry Meilin, as soon as I finish my business I'll die and you won't have to worry about anything or about me being evil." Sakura said quietly walking behind Syaoran. Meilin and Syaoran gasped. Syaoran couldn't believe how much advanced her powers were. They all walked up to Syaoran's green sport car.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~ End of chapter one  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: I know boring chapter but what can you do??  
  
Sakura: Don't worry it'll get better, how 'bout Syaoran-kun gives a preview of the next chapter??  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Sure I'd like that.  
  
Syaoran: Here's the preview:  
  
Preview  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, something wasn't right. Instead of the lifeless looking face was a frightened and scared one, her filled with sadness. Whoever this Kakou guy was, he was going to pay for making such a beautiful angel from heaven like this. 'A beautiful angel sent from heaven?' Syaoran thought 'Am I falling for her??'. Suddenly, wings sprouted from Sakura's back and she flew towards Kakou whilst a sword magically appeared in her hand. Syaoran looked at her something still wasn't right; Kakou must have been the one who made her as lifeless as ashes. Syaoran got a more clear look at Kakou when he saw that it wasn't really him.  
  
"Sakura stop it's a trap!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura stop in her tracks and.  
  
End of preview  
  
Eriol's legal Lova: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger. You'll have to wait for the second chapter of: Munashii Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Eriol's Lova needs at least five reviews to continue this story! 


	3. Ch2: Don't Remind Me

Eriol's Legal Lova: Guess who's back, back again, guess who's back, guess who's back and so on and so on.  
  
Syaoran: Here's Heero Yuy, from Gundam Wing.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Ah! Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of question?  
  
Heero: Hun.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Anyway, do you have a reason for always saying 'Omae o korosu' to Relena?  
  
Heero looks embarrassed: Relena's not here is she?  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: No.  
  
Relena is hiding in a closet  
  
Heero: It's because I truly love her but she doesn't and mustn't know. Or else I'll kill you!  
  
Relena comes out the closet  
  
Relena: Too late Heero and I love you too by the way. Wanna join me to the beach??  
  
Heero blushes: Let's go Relena.  
  
Duo appears and kisses Eriol's Legal Lova  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Whoa!  
  
Starsakura: TRAITOR, OMAE O KOROSU ERIOL'S LEGAL LOVA!!  
  
Starsakura kills Eriol's Legal Lova and takes over  
  
Starsakura: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own this story, but I'm taking over this chapter and Duo! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh yea and my sis wanted to give special thanks to:  
  
Bloodlust Night  
  
Geminikika1  
  
Starsakura: She said because you've been her favourite reviewers so she hopes that you'll keep on reading 'till the end. THANK YOU FROM MY SIS!!  
  
Starsakura kisses Duo who kisses back.  
  
Munashii Sakura  
Chapter 2  
Don't remind me  
By Starsakura  
  
Meilin and Syaoran had shown Sakura the most interesting places in HK (I don't know any so I'll make it up), Beijing five star restaurant, the leisure centre and gymnasium, the University of Hong Kong: Hong Kong High and other places. Sakura never talked or squealed once she saw an interesting building; she just looked at it and nodded at Syaoran and Meilin once they were explaining the place. Syaoran looked at Sakura to observe her reaction at the beautiful places of HK but her face remained emotionless.  
  
Meilin was getting tired of playing and got all angry at Sakura for admiring the beautiful city of Hong Kong and to add to everything she didn't like the way Syaoran was looking at her with a distant almost wanting and desiring look (not like that you perverts!), she had done everything to get a look like that from Syaoran but this girl just comes and acts all mighty and Syaoran is already all about her. Meilin smirked as they reached hers and Syaoran's favourite building.  
  
".and that's the best martial art school and training centre in Hong Kong." Syaoran said, as he said Sakura looked slightly interested.  
  
"Care to show me your skills Kinomoto?" Meilin said still smirking. Sakura looked at her and nodded. The trio entered the building, a man in a kimono (I think that's the white thing they wear.) looked up in surprise.  
  
"If it isn't the two local champs who came here for a visit." He said smiling. Syaoran bowed before him and Meilin waved. Sakura went up to a trophy board and saw pictures of Syaoran and Meilin with medals, Syaoran had a golden one with the number one on it and a trophy whilst Meilin only had a golden medal with the number two.  
  
"Ready to fight Kinomoto?" Meilin smirked again, the sensei gasped in surprise.  
  
"Bring it on." Were the only three words that came out of Sakura's mouth. They went to a dojo especially made for special fights, Sakura and Meilin both went into position. Meilin screamed and launched herself at Sakura who dodged her attack. Sakura punched Meilin's stomach easily; she then jumped when Meilin tried to make her fall. Meilin was getting more and angrier as Sakura dodged every single one of her attacks but managed to get every single one of her own attacks to hurt Meilin. Meilin was getting more and more tired but Sakura was still calm and cooled down, she gave one last blow and Meilin collapsed.  
  
"Done and finished for, you're too-"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran suddenly felt a strange aura, Sakura knew who it was. She ran out of the dojo. Syaoran turned to Meilin.  
  
"Call my mom and tell her that something weird is going on alright." Meilin nodded as Syaoran sprinted off following Sakura's trail.  
  
* Sakura's Pov *  
  
I ran faster by the second, he's here and he's gonna pay. I could here the other Li guy running behind me, I hoe he can help and if I win then I can die in piece. The feeling suddenly disappeared, I was at a park. Then he appeared in front of him, the feeling of hatred blinded my heart as I summoned Windy to blow him off.  
  
"You'll pay Kakou!!" I shouted at him.  
  
(Lifeless  
Deprived  
Lifeless  
In hatred)  
  
* Syaoran's Pov *  
  
Where could she be?! I ran faster until I reach the park. There I saw Sakura and another bizarre guy fighting, I heard Sakura call him Kakou. A magical barrier was made therefore I could not enter the fighting area.  
  
* Normal Pov *  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, something wasn't right. Instead of the lifeless looking face was a frightened and scared one, her eyes filled with sadness. Whoever this Kakou guy was, he was going to pay for making such a beautiful angel from heaven like this. 'A beautiful angel sent from heaven?' Syaoran thought 'Am I falling for her??'. Suddenly, wings sprouted from Sakura's back and she flew towards Kakou whilst a sword magically appeared in her hand. Syaoran looked at her something still wasn't right; Kakou must have been the one who made her as lifeless as ashes. Syaoran got a clearer look at Kakou when he saw that it wasn't really him.  
  
"Sakura stop it's a trap!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura stop in her tracks and an energy ball sent directly at her hit her. She fell on the ground, sword at her side. Kakou smirked as he thought that Sakura had just died but she slowly stood up. The sword flew to her side. She looked directly at Kakou.  
  
"You, me. NOW!!"  
  
She was about to launch at him but Meilin appeared in Kakou's arm. A knife appeared in his hands, he raised it to Meilin's neck. He chuckled as he saw the terrified look on Sakura's face. Although Sakura despised Meilin she didn't want her dead.  
  
"Let her go, it's between me and you." Sakura said menacingly  
  
Kakou chuckled yet again "How should I kill her? Like your brother?"  
  
* Flashback *  
  
I went upstairs, my brother first. His room was a tad bit open so I went in to find him dead in his bed: blood upon the fresh new sheets. I looked at his still opened eyes that showed fear; a crystalline tear made its way down my face as my eyes couldn't turn away.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
".Or maybe like your father and cousin."  
  
* Flashback*  
  
My father next, but I already knew that it was too late. Unlike my brother's room, my father's room was closed. I opened the door to find my father slaughtered to death. His whole room was bloody; tads of his body were everywhere.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
".or your friends?"  
  
* Flashback *  
  
We flew to Penguin Park to see Rika's head being cut. Other bodies were around.  
  
Naoko's body had a huge line of blood going from her neck line to the end of her body. Chiharu's body was cut in to, like a symmetrical line, funny how mathematics suddenly pops in my head huh. You already know the state of Rika's body. Then, I saw my best friend's body, Tomoyo. It was like my father's, slaughtered into pieces.  
  
. At first Eriol sent him an energy ball but it bounced off to attack Eriol needless to say that Eriol did not survive.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
Tears where flowing down Sakura's milky face, she stared at Kakou with a hard look.  
  
* Sakura's Pov *  
  
'Windy, Shield, Fiery. Release!' I gave mental instructions to my cards. Windy helped Meilin release Kakou's grasp, shield protected her whilst windy created a tornado like thingy around Kakou and Fiery joined her making it a fiery tornado. Kakou was getting burned so he decided to disappear. Windy and Fiery stopped and shield disappeared and I fainted.  
  
* Syaoran's Pov *  
  
As I saw Sakura faint, the magical barrier disappeared. I rushed to her side she was alright; she just used too much energy. I looked at my side and saw the three cards. Sakura was the Cardmistress!  
  
"Help her" Windy said before disappearing.  
  
"Her soul is sleeping somewhere cold" said Fiery before disappearing as well.  
  
"Until you come find it there and lead it back home." Shield said before disappearing. What they said confused, Sakura's spirit sleeping somewhere cold until I come find it there and lead it back home? It was unusual but Meilin interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Syaoran is she okay?!" Meilin shouted as she came next to me.  
  
"Yea, she just fainted because it was too much using three cards. How are you?" Meilin sighed  
  
"I'm okay. I still can't believe she saved me."  
  
I knew she felt a little guilty. I took Sakura in my arms and staring heading home when something trucked me. I called her by her first name. I blinked many times before walking toward my car; this is going to be a long night.  
  
****End of chapter 2,  
  
Starsakura: There, I hope you liked it.  
  
Syaoran: I say it's no better. How could you have make Sakura get hurt like that?!  
  
Sakura: Syaoran calm down, I'm okay. See!  
  
Starsakura: Exactly, she's okay now where's Duo?  
  
Duo: Right here babe. Great chapter you made but are you gonna revive your sister?  
  
Starsakura: If you give a preview I might.  
  
Duo: Anything for a babe with brain. Here's the review:  
  
Review of chapter three: Dreaming  
  
Sakura was in a room, everything around was pitch black. It was as if she was blind. Nine figures approached her, slowly. Sakura looked around desperate to see a light, anything that could get her out of this insane oblivion but nothing. 'God help me, anyone.' She silently prayed in her head. As if answered, a bright white light suddenly appeared. Sakura got up to her feet ready to follow the light wherever it leaded her to but a cold hand grasped her arm enabling her to continue her route. Sakura slowly turned around to see the owner of this cold lifeless hand. Sakura gasped as she saw the face of......  
  
End of Preview  
  
Starsakura kisses Duo and revives Eriol's Legal Lova.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Thank you sis, anyway review everyone and thank Starsakura for writing this chapter in my deathly absence. Wait, she's the one who killed me isn't she? Why you little. huh?!  
  
Sakura: She left to be alone with Duo, she took Eriol with her.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova runs to get her Eriol from the evil hands of her sister Starsakura.  
  
Syaoran: Review, flame. Whatever. 


	4. Ch3: Dreaming and memories

Eriol's Legal Lova: YEA!! *sniff* I can't believe you peeps like my story. I'm so happy!  
  
Syaoran: I brought you Fiona from Zoids the chaotic century.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Thank you, now Fiona do you know what love is?  
  
Fiona: Of course, Van taught me.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Umm, what exactly did he teach you?  
  
Fiona blushed: Umm well, tons of stuff like umm. I gotta go.  
  
Syaoran: Do you want me to bring you someone here quickly?  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Don't worry, I'll get her *evil look* soon she will die soon enough. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Syaoran: Eriol's Legal Lova does not own CCS; she never has and never will. If you ask me she doesn't have enough talent to own me, Sakura and the gang. I also do not think that she is worthy.  
  
Sakura: Eriol's Legal Lova is currently killing Syaoran, but she wants to say thanks to:  
  
Lil-cherrie-blossym: If the Starsakura's name is Erika and she has a story called 'Love Singers' then it's the same and by the way she took Duo back. I'll try to make the chapter longer as well.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Don't worry, help is on the way  
  
Geminikika1: That's a very good idea, thanks for bringing it up.  
  
Spinel: Here's a preview of this chapter:  
  
Sakura was in a room, everything around was pitch black. It was as if she was blind. Nine figures approached her, slowly. Sakura looked around desperate to see a light, anything that could get her out of this insane oblivion but nothing. 'God help me, anyone.' She silently prayed in her head. As if answered, a bright white light suddenly appeared. Sakura got up to her feet ready to follow the light wherever it leaded her to but a cold hand grasped her arm enabling her to continue her route. Sakura slowly turned around to see the owner of this cold lifeless hand. Sakura gasped as she saw the face of......  
  
End of preview  
  
Sakura: Now on with the story! Oh my god Syaoran-kun daijobou?  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova laughs: By the way before I forget, I do not own CCS so do not sue me. However this story is mine and believe me I go look at stories so be careful anyone!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Munashii Sakura  
Chapter Three: Dreaming and memories  
By Eriol's Legal Lova  
  
Syaoran had a worried look on his face; his mother was going to see if Sakura was okay. She had not woken up for a long time and his mother feared the worst. Meilin was worried as well. She did not like Sakura but she had saved her life so she owed her a lot. Yelan entered the room; she had a frown on her face.  
  
"Auntie! Is she alright?!" Meilin shouted  
  
Yelan looked at Meilin, "I think she is fighting the demons inside her but I cannot be especially sure. Even though she is a very strong sorceress I don't think she will survive. I think she blames herself for whatever happened and that's why I want you Syaoran to go into her subconscious and try to help her."  
  
Syaoran blinked a few time but soon recovered, "As you wish mother. Are you going to send me?"  
  
Yelan nodded, "Yes, wait for me in her room. I have to speak to Meilin."  
  
Syaoran nodded and went to the room where Sakura was resting. When she was completely sure Syaoran had left Yelan turned to Meilin.  
  
"Meilin, I have to break your engagement with Xiao Lang."  
  
Meilin didn't get angry or anything, she just smiled at Yelan.  
  
"It's her, isn't it? I'm glad it's her and no one else. I won't mind auntie, as long as it's her."  
  
Yelan smiled and hugged her. Meilin knew she didn't really love Syaoran more than a brother, she had understood that when she saw the way he was looking at Sakura and not her.  
  
~*~* Sakura's room *~*~  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura; she kept on getting paler and paler. It was as if she was dead yet she wasn't. The colour of her skin might have changed but her features didn't. She still looked as beautiful as an angel in Syaoran's view. His mother suddenly entered the room dressed in Chinese robes. She looked at Syaoran and nodded.  
  
"Alright Xiao Lang, take her hand. Think about her and only her."  
  
'That's not going to be hard; all I need is to think on how beautiful she looks. On how her rosy lips moves when she talks, on her hair gently flows around when the wind blows on it-' he thought when suddenly a bright blue light appeared and Syaoran was long asleep.  
  
'Be strong my son.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was in a bright pink hallway, it took him a long time to adjust. But when he did he saw different doors. 'How can a subconscious be like a hallway?' he thought. He went to the first door he saw and entered. There was a sudden flash, when it disappeared he saw a little girl with a chubby face, short auburn hair huge emerald eyes. He recognized her as Sakura; she must have been around two. Behind was a man with the same auburn hair but with dark brown eyes, at the side was a smiling boy with jet black hair and dark almost black eyes, he was about nine. Chubby Sakura began walking toward a woman with the same emerald eyes but with long bluish grey hair, Sakura arrived in the open arms of that woman shouting 'Mama, mama look at me!' Another flash and Syaoran was out of this early memory of Sakura's childhood.  
  
'All these must be memories, maybe I'll find the one who changed her.' He thought. He entered another door to find a crying Sakura holding her dead mother's hand. Sakura was about one year older than the first memory. Syaoran sadly looked down.  
  
'She lost her mother even before I lost my father but that can't be it. She's too young.' He thought. Another flash and he was out of this memory. He entered another memory, there Sakura was about five playing with another girl of her age with long flowing and curly amethyst hair and matching eyes. Syaoran smiled at Sakura's innocence. Another flash and he was gone to another memory.  
  
~*~*~*~* With Sakura  
  
Sakura was in a room, everything around was pitch black. It was as if she was blind. Nine figures approached her, slowly. Sakura looked around desperate to see a light, anything that could get her out of this insane oblivion but nothing. 'God help me, anyone.' She silently prayed in her head. As if answered, a bright white light suddenly appeared. Sakura got up to her feet ready to follow the light wherever it leaded her to but a cold hand grasped her arm enabling her to continue her route. Sakura slowly turned around to see the owner of this cold lifeless hand. Sakura gasped as she saw the face of her father. Sakura gasped and yanked her hand free. The others revealed to be her brother, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yukito/Yue, Ruby/Nakuru and Eriol. Tears threatened to fall down as she saw them. Her lips were shaking badly and se was blinking uncontrollably.  
  
"It's your fault!" Her father said  
  
"Why didn't you protect us?!" Her brother said  
  
"I thought you were my best-friend Sakura." Tomoyo said  
  
"We were innocent so why?!" Naoko said  
  
"You were supposed to be the Cardmistress, but you are weak." Rika said  
  
"Now I'll never be able to marry Yamasaki. I hate you!" Chiharu said  
  
"I'm ashamed I have served you, you were so weak and still are." Yue/Yukito said  
  
"It's your entire fault now I can't feed Suppi sweets you big meanie." Nakuru/Ruby said  
  
"I have never been wrong in my entire life and now you've showed me I was wrong choosing you as the Cardmistress." Eriol said  
  
"You killed us Sakura, it was all you!!" They shouted together.  
  
Sakura collapsed on the floor crying, she felt slowly slipping away from life. There was nothing or her in life anymore and it was all her fault that all her loved ones had died. But what about Syaoran, she didn't know why but she felt so safe when he was near. But she couldn't think about it now, she knew she was dying. 'Help me!' she silently cried for help.  
  
~*~*~*~*Back to Syaoran  
  
Syaoran had been to all of Sakura's memory; he had concluded that Sakura was a strong, free spirited person. The way she handled the cards showed that she had inner strength. He arrived at a door but it was different from the others, all the others had a bright pink colour on the doors but this one was a pitch black. 'It must be this one' he thought. He entered and saw it:  
  
He saw Sakura and her friends coming back from the cinema, he saw Kakou capturing Sakura's friends and he saw her worry. He saw her looking at her family's dead bodies. He saw the massacre and the battle. He saw how she collapsed and cried and he cried with her. There was a sudden flash a he saw her spirit. He remembered the words of the cards.  
  
~*~*~Flashback  
  
"Help her" Windy said before disappearing.  
  
"Her soul is sleeping somewhere cold" said Fiery before disappearing as well.  
  
"Until you come find it there and lead it back home." Shield said before disappearing.  
  
~*~*~End of Flashback  
  
If what the cards said was true, then he had to help her. He approached, he was about to touch her shoulder but something yanked his hand away. It was burning like fire but he wasn't going to give up. There was something about her, something that made him want to hold her forever. When he saw her memories, he got to know the real Sakura. Not a lifeless girl with a tainted soul but a girl full of life and energy. A girl who's dream was to become a model like her mother. All he wanted was to get to know that girl.  
  
He kept on holding her shoulders bearing the pain, it was excruciating but he bared it for her. She gasped and opened her eyes with a quizzical look. He smiled and said:  
  
"It's not your fault Sakura." The pain ended and he looked at her. He looked at her rosy lips; no more could he hide it to himself. He slowly bended, making their lips meet together in a breath-taking kiss. She kissed him back; the simple kiss became more passionate and hungry.  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Syaoran broke the kiss, Sakura was confused. She felt her previous cold slowly disappearing as she look in Syaoran's loving amber eyes. The fire in them never disappearing, somehow she was drowning in them. He stared at her emerald eyes, the coldness had started to disappear. He smiled and once again kissed her.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Once again he broke it; it had started to get real hard for them to breath. He settled his heavy breathing and cupped her face with his two hands. He looked at her face.  
  
"Sakura, you need to wake up now."  
  
"I don't wanna, it's too painful. Don't leave me."  
  
Syaoran looked at her eyes; he knew she felt bad, lonely and sad. He hugged her, telling her it was ok and that he wasn't going to leave her. Her eyes were shut and their surroundings changed. It became a strange field. There were glows as if the Glow card was at work.  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
"Sakura, please wake up. If you don't then all is lost. Stop this! Oh god Sakura, why won't you listen?"  
  
"Because it was my entire fault, I'm responsible for their death and there's nothing in this world for me anymore."  
  
"Would you stay for me?"  
  
Sakura looked up; a tear silently fell from her face. Syaoran had a serious look on his face. Sakura's lower lip trembled as she looked at Syaoran's eyes again. This time she saw love and tenderness. She smiled.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"Dance with me?" She asked. Syaoran nodded and they started dancing to faint background music. A ghostly smile appeared on her lips as they slowly danced. Syaoran, for some reason, felt as if he was on cloud nine. Holding Sakura in his arms was great but he had to ask her again. As if she knew what he was going to do she lifted her head and looked in his eyes again. Amber met emerald.  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the  
life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
"Just a little bit more, then I'll wake up. Just a little more." She whispered. He smiled and nodded, they kept on dancing. The background changed again to reveal a ball room. They kept on dancing still, Sakura looked up to Syaoran.  
  
"I always wanted to be in a ballroom." Syaoran smiled once again, he hated Kakou for doing this to Sakura. She was just too innocent to suffer like that. 'I'm gonna slaughter Kakou to piece and then burn him and then-' He was cut off by Sakura's sweet giggle.  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
Sakura gently sigh and stopped dancing, "Syaoran I won't remember anything when I wake up. I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran look at Sakura with a frown, "But-but-but. No it can't be!"  
  
Sakura caressed his face, "Shhhhh, I love you Syaoran." And everything disappeared. Syaoran woke up to see Sakura stirring on her bed.  
  
"You have done well my son; she will awake any minutes now. Her guardians are here and they wish to speak to you." Yelan said. She went out, Syaoran didn't listen to a word she had said and he was still thinking about Sakura's confession. She wouldn't even remember it, if only he had just the time to say that he loved her as well then he would have at least be happy that she knew somewhere inside her that he had feelings for her.  
  
The two sun guardians came in and saw him holding her hand. Kero became angry, he flew over to Syaoran and bit one of his fingers.  
  
"OUCH! Why did you do that for you stuffed animal?!" Syaoran screamed  
  
"I resent that and beside I don't like people stalking my mistress!" Kero replied. They started a glare contest when they heard a merry laugh. They all turned to see Sakura laughing. Kero and Spinel hugged her as much as they could (O.o Spinel hugs now?). Kero had tears in his eyes as he saw Sakura smiling. Spinel turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Do you have a library?" he asked  
  
"Umm ya, just ask my mother because you might get lost in my house I mean mansion."  
  
Spinel flew out the room, Kero glared at Syaoran again.  
  
"Show off." He said. Sakura frowned at Kero.  
  
"Stop being mean Kero or else I won't give you any sweets ever again."  
  
Kero mumbled and said he had to go see Spinel about sweets. Sakura giggled and looked at Syaoran. She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Syaoran had a quizzical look on his face, "For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"I know I did or said something important to you but I just can't remember so I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "It's alright, you should sleep now. Tomorrow will be a big day."  
  
Sakura smiled back and left into the world of dreams. Syaoran left to room but before he said three important words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Once he left, Sakura opened her eyes and looked at where Syaoran was previously standing. She sighed.  
  
"I love you too but I can't hurt you. What the future holds you aren't ready to face it yet my love."  
  
She fell into deep slumber, unafraid of what the future held for her.  
  
~*~*~End of Chapter Three  
  
Eriol's Legal lova: Sooo, I hope you liked it. I know I'm going too fast too quickly but bear with me please cos I have this big idea for the end and I know I'll have to do a sequel.  
  
Eriol: It was interesting dear.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova faints because of Eriol's presence.  
  
Eriol: If some of you didn't understand this chapter quite well, please email my beautiful lover at:  
  
goody2shoes38@hotmail.com  
  
Eriol: Unfortunately there will be no preview for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please review. Goodbye. 


	5. Ch4: Prophecy, royalty and the beginning

Eriol's Legal Lova: YAY I'm back with another chapter and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, lots of things have been happening. Now I know the last chapter was quite confusing but don't worry. Anyway where's Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: here I am. I brought you Yuna from Final Fantasy X  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova's left eyebrow goes up: Didn't I tell you anime. Final Fantasy X is a damn game but I'll forgive you.  
  
Syaoran: Thank you mistress.  
  
Yuna: Umm hi.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Hello summoner. I have a surprise for you. SIN IS BACK!!  
  
Yuna goes and fight sin and dies.  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: Never liked that girl, way too shy. Now here's some reply to some of you.  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym: Now, now. Calm down and read and you will see what happens. You don't expect me to tell you do you???  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Don't worry, now she's back to the nice happy going Sakura.  
  
Geminikika1: All will be revealed in due time young one. LOL I love that saying!  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: It's time to write now. I might make this the second to last chapter because the last chapter is the epilogue and I might just finish it now so I can write a sequel. I'll go as I write. Umm, Kero-chan would you tell the disclaimer for me?  
  
Kero: Sure, Eriol's Legal Lova does not own CCS but she does own this story and the plot. She does not own Kakou either, he is Starsakura's. Now on with the story. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to a very special friend also known as Geminikka1 or now known as Kikakai.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Munashii Sakura  
Chapter Four:  
Prophecy, royalty and the beginning  
By Eriol's Legal Lova  
  
Sakura woke up in a king size bed, the sun on her face. She thought about all the events and about her dream. She hadn't told anyone about her dreams; she didn't want to tell anyone about it because she knew that they would get upset. She knew it was her destiny but she also knew that if anyone knew then they would try to change the future and that was just unacceptable. Sakura sighed and sat up; she had always been a great actress when she wanted to be. She'll just have to act her through until her dream come true. She heard a knock and Yelan came in. She smiled at Sakura and began talking to her.  
  
"Hello young one. Have you slept well?" She asked in her usual mysterious voice, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yes I have Thank you." Sakura replied in a cheery voice. Yelan told her to come down for breakfast after doing the morning routine. Sakura quickly did the mourning routine and got to her wardrobe. Surprisingly she found her entire cloth and even more in it. She sighed and thought of Tomoyo at least she was in a better place. Sakura chose a pink halter top and short jeans shorts. She went downstairs to find Kero gobbling down pancakes with Spinel insulting him, The Li girls were saying how cute Syaoran looked, Yelan was just looking amused and Syaoran himself was blushing. Sakura giggled and their attention was drowned to her. She blushed.  
  
"Hooee." Was the sound that came out from Sakura's mouth. Once she came downstairs the Li sisters rushed her and started pinching her cheek.  
  
"Don't you just love her outfit?"  
  
"What I love is her hair; it looks so good like a piece of silk."  
  
"No her eyes they look like emeralds. Beautiful!"  
  
"No haven't you seen her smile, come to think of it she just looks so cute!"  
  
"KAWAII!" They shouted altogether. Sakura was just blushing and getting tired of the attention but still.  
  
"Now, now daughters come to a rest and leave the poor cherry blossom alone. Young one why don't you sit next to my son." Yelan suggested. Sakura blushed and sat next to Syaoran who looked crimson red. Meilin smiled and looked at Syaoran, he was the color of her eyes now.  
  
"Xiao Lang you look just like my eyes." She said smirking. Syaoran only glared at her. Spinel went to the library and quickly came back. He was struggling with a book, Sakura helped him put it down on the table. He opened it to a certain page where you could see Kakou. Sakura gasped and the others came around to see.  
  
"I was looking through interesting books in case I could find anything and I stumbled upon this." He explained. Sakura clasped her hand.  
  
"That's great Spinel, you know you should follow his example Kero." Kero glared at Spinel who was suddenly getting pampered by Sakura which he seemed to enjoy. Kero boiled in anger.  
  
". and later I'll make you some fried octopus. Now what does it say?" Sakura finished pampering Spinel. Spinel took a deep breath and started talking.  
  
"Apparently Kakou wants to bring back his dead lover to life and to do so he has to open a vortex. But to open the vortex he would need a great amount of power which he does not have but you do. Eriol-sama and your other friends are not dead and unfortunately Ruby isn't dead either. He just showed you an illusion of their death so that you would weaken down. But there's this kind of prophecy that goes with the history of that guy. If you ask me it lacks of creativity, I mean sure it's in riddles but really!" Sakura giggled and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"When evil will look for a way, he will find a way. From the daughter of the sky, he will take his power. And open the door, for his long lost lover. If closing the door you want, then closing the door you shall. But only the body of those who opened it can in the darkness forever bind it."  
  
Everyone was taken by this.  
  
"So, why is it after me?" Sakura received looks from everyone. "No it's true; it says here that if Kakou wants to resurrect his lover from possibly hell then he needs the powers of the daughter of the sky. I'm not the daughter of the sky!" Sakura explained. Everyone understood and Spinel went to get another book. The title of the book was: Mystical royalties. Everyone sweat dropped at how heavy the book was.  
  
"Umm, Spinel-chan? Did you read the entire book?" Sakura asked whilst scratching her head. Spinel looked at her as if she was joking.  
  
"Of course I did!" Everyone blinked at him and he started to read the page talking about the sky family.  
  
"The queen of the sky are said to be beautiful and elegant. It says here that the first Sky princess went down to earth in search of true love. Once she found true love, she mated until she had a daughter. Three years after her daughter's birth she went back to the sky where she is said to have waited until her daughter's true powers were revealed. Then, when her daughter came to the Sky kingdom, she trained to be the next queen and from then on, it would be a tradition that the princess, after completing her training would go down to earth and search for true love."  
  
Syaoran frowned, "Nothing that you just said is telling us whether or not Sakura is the daughter of the sky."  
  
Spinel glared, "I was coming to that part. It says here that every child of the sky has a natural tattoo. It looks like some kind of a petal of a flower."  
  
Sakura looked at the book and showed her shoulder to Spinel, "Like this?"  
  
Spinel's eyes widened as he saw the mark on Sakura's shoulder. He nodded and Sakura sat on a chair looking distant.  
  
"My mom died of an incurable disease when I was three; she was gone on my third birthday."  
  
The room was quiet; you could actually hear the wind going through the space and the beating of each person's heart. Sakura sighed and went to her temporary room. Syaoran wanted to follow her but his mother stopped him.  
  
"She has to deal with this on her own my son. Leave her." She said and Syaoran sat back down.  
  
Upstairs Sakura was thinking about her mother and about her heritage. She saw about her recurring dream where she was supposedly dieing and to top it all her mother wasn't even dead but waiting for her to reveal her powers. Sakura wondered why her life was so difficult. She thought until slumber invited her.  
  
##**## Dream  
  
Sakura was standing in front of a bridge; at the end of the bridge was a huge vortex. Syaoran had his sword out, panting hard. His leg was bleeding badly but he took no notice and looked directly at someone. Kakou was had his hands out as if showing something to someone. Sakura noticed that Yue and Ruby were there as well as Eriol.  
  
"We have to close that vortex; it's the door to hell!!" Eriol shouted. Sakura saw herself shading a tear as she ran grabbing Kakou. Syaoran was shouting incoherent words. Sakura saw herself being engulfed by the vortex along with Kakou. She saw the vortex rapidly closing and Syaoran falling to his knee.  
  
##**## End of Dream  
  
Sakura woke up in a sweat. She looked at the now midnight blue sky and made her way to the small table. She took some papers and started writing stuff. She sighed as she put what she had written in and envelope. She went to the bed and lay down; she looked at the ceiling, thinking of Syaoran. She was scared, seeing your own death was terrifying. She thought about her family and friends, they weren't dead so she should be happy. They'd be happy and it'll all be okay, right? Wrong, Sakura didn't want to die; she didn't want to leave Syaoran. Syaoran, how she'd miss him. She closed her eyes and thought, thought about what had happened in her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sakura gently sigh and stopped dancing, "Syaoran I won't remember anything when I wake up. I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran look at Sakura with a frown, "But-but-but. No it can't be!"  
  
Sakura caressed his face, "Shhhhh, I love you Syaoran." And everything disappeared. Syaoran woke up to see Sakura stirring on her bed.  
  
*E.Flashback*  
  
She had to lie, she just had to. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. Sakura heard a knock on her door. She invited the person to come in, it revealed to be Kero.  
  
"Hello Kero-chan."  
  
Kero flew to her and landed on her shoulder, "Daijobou Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Kero, "Hai daijobou. I'm sorry Kero."  
  
Kero had a puzzled look, "For what?"  
  
Sakura shrugged making Kero bounce off her shoulder; she laughed and caught him before he fell. The door to the room was slightly opened and Syaoran was smiling looking at the one he had deep feelings for playing and talking with her guardian. He sighed, he would have to marry Meilin and she would have to go back to Japan. When he was thinking, Meilin appeared next to him, she took a deep breath and  
  
"BOO" she yelled in his ear. Syaoran fell on his bum and glared at Meilin who just giggled.  
  
"Auntie wants to see you, its important."  
  
Syaoran groaned and walked past Meilin to his mother's chambers. She was waiting for him with a box in her hands. Syaoran entered the room and prepare himself for the worse. His mother turned around and her golden eyes met Syaoran's amber pools. She smiled and walked up to him like a queen.  
  
"Syaoran, Meilin has agreed to break off your engagement."  
  
"She has?"  
  
"Yes, I am giving you this ring and you shall give it to the one you love. This means that she is promised to you and that one day you two will marry."  
  
Syaoran took the box and thanked his mother before going out the room.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I looked at the box mother gave me, walking down the corridor of my house. Meilin has broken the engagement, I know I should be happy but right now I don't have the heart to be joyful. I know I am in love with Sakura, and she loves me back yet she doesn't remember and the prophecy. It's just too much! I wish things were simple in life, I wish I wouldn't be some powerful sorcerer and Sakura would be an ordinary girl too. I wish we met like everybody else does, bump into each other in a café or something. But noooo, I just had to be a sorcerer who was going to be the next clan leader and who was going to lose his love. I could feel my eyes water, I can't believe I'm about to cry! But before anything could fall down my cheek I bumped into someone.  
  
*End Syaoran's POV, normal POV*  
  
"Hoe, Gomenasai Li-kun." Sakura said slightly blushing.  
  
Syaoran was a bit puzzled, "You can call me Syaoran."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Arigatou demo daijobou?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and made his way to his room leaving Sakura alone. A tear fell from her eye as she watched the one she loved suffer silently just as she did. She called his name but he was already gone. She went to her own room, and sobbed quietly until she felt him. It was time.  
  
**Syaoran  
  
Syaoran looked at the ring his mother gave him, he wanted to give it to Sakura, not as a proposal or anything just so she would remember him. The ring was breath taking, it had four petals and in the middle was a beautiful emerald merged with an amber. To some people it would look weird but it seemed exquisite. Syaoran left his room, on his way to Sakura's room when he felt it. He was back.  
  
Syaoran ran through the corridors and found Sakura talking to his mother in a serious manner. He knew they were talking about Kakou, he approach them and saw that one of the elders was with them. He disappeared and Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. They were about to go into battle. Sakura's guardians appeared. Sakura hopped on Kerberos and Syaoran had to go on Spinel Sun, Syaoran's mother wished them good luck and they were off to the park.  
  
*** THE PARK!!!  
  
He was there, waiting. Sakura's friends tied up, as well as Yue and Ruby moon. Eriol was there as well, he looked angry and his robes were torn at some places. Kerberos and Spinel Sun landed and they all prepared for the battle. Whatever the outcome turns out to be, there could only be one person standing (between Kakou and Sakura), or could there??  
  
*** END OF CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Eriol's Legal Lova: I'm awfully sorry!! I know I haven't been a good writer and I'm deeply and really sorry. I shall try to update often but I will not be able to write for the next three week or so. The first week is test week in my school, the second is holyday and I'm going to France with Starsakura and the last week is well back to school and Mock SATs which are very important and I have to concentrate on it. Again I'm very sorry and this chapter is wonky but two more chappie and there's a sequel! Much better sequel with much better S+S moments. Promise. Well umm, goodbye and don't forget to review even if it's a flame. 


End file.
